


Something Far Sweeter

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Formalwear, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Spanking, Stocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance has poured his heart into preparing for an over-the-top, lavish formal birthday party for his husband Shiro. Everything is set for an amazing night, but Lance's only mistake is that he forgot just how mischievous his Dom husband can be, and when Shiro turns the party on its head, Lance can't help but go along with it.





	Something Far Sweeter

Lance sat as still as possible, not wanting to shame his Master in front of their guests. It was Shiro's birthday, and they had spared no expense, or rather Lance hadn't; he did love a good party, and his husband's birthday was the best reason to celebrate. He had told Shiro not to worry about anything, that he had it all under control for a fabulous evening fit for a king. He had rented out the top level restaurant space at one of the oldest and most gorgeous buildings in the city, an art deco affair, knowing it would suit his husband's taste, not to mention provide spectacular views as they and their guests dined during an intimate formal dinner. Fornal really wasn't his type of thing, but he knew Shiro would love it, and besides, if he had his way they would adjourn to the club on a lower level for a bit of revelry and hopefully a lot of grinding on the dance floor.

And then as a nightcap, he and Shiro would retire to the extrvagant penthouse honeymoon suite for a bit of bubbly and whatever Shiro had a fancy for in the sexual sense.

Yes, he'd had it all planned out and was eager for his husband to see the fruition of his loving planning. The only problem was that Lance had forgotten how much Shiro liked to be in control, and that he wouldn't mind going behind Lance's back and making his own particular arrangements, adding his own flair to the evening.

Lance hadn't known about the subterfuge when they had pulled up in front of the hotel. Shiro had held out his hand, and Lance had smiled as he took it and allowed his husband to help him from the car, even though he didn't need it. He had pressed himself against Shiro with a lascivious smile as the keys were handed off to a valet. Something about Shiro in a formal tux drove Lance wild, and Shiro knew as he straightened his bowtie, drawing attention to his sexy throat. Lance wanted to jump on him right there and lick it, but he had held himself in check. Best wait till they got to the honeymoon suite.

There had been playful touching in the private elevator, Shiro's hand on the small of his back, thumb dipping lower and lower as it rubbed back and forth. Lance had arched against him, already feeling hot and bothered as he straddled his husband's leg. They couldn't make it to the suite fast enough, in Lance's opinion. Shiro had told him to strip naked with that lusty look in his eyes, and Lance was his.

Only Shiro didn't get naked and Lance had joked that he didn't want to get his tux dirty for dinner; that was when Shiro dropped the bomb.

He was very grateful for all of Lance's hard work, but he had made a few changes and there were going to be a few more rules to this party. Shiro had changed the invitations after Lance had ordered them to indicate that this was to be a birthday with a bit of BDSM flair, which was not a problem considering all of their closest friends ran in that circle. Lance had been flabbergasted, snatching the black and gold invitation from his husband's hand as he read over his edited words. Shiro had smirked, tipping his head up with a finger under his chin, and told him in that smooth voice that the fun was just beginning.

Shiro had toyed with him for a bit, fitting him with his familiar dark blue leather wrist and ankle cuffs along with the addition of a cock ring. He had lounged on the plush sofa and presided over Lance fingering himself open and lubing up in preparation for some fun later, occasionally flicking the riding crop in his hand against his husband's ass.

When it was time for dinner, they traveled to the restaurant a few floors below in the private elevator. Lance worried about being seen wandering naked through the building, but Shiro assured him he had spoken with the staff and supplied extra funds for their consent and discretion to serve such a party. Lance had been made to kneel at his Master's feet as Shiro greeted their guests warmly. He waited silently, eyes down turned in submission, legs spread open and hands at the small of his back. It wasn't anything new to greet guests this way, especially in their home, but somehow it felt naughtier in what was usually a public place.

Their guests had taken their seats and Lance had tried to sit beside his Master when Shiro had barred him. He had pouted, about to go to his knees beside Shiro's chair when his Master had held him back from that too.

No, Lance had a very special place on this very special evening. He shifted his hands, trying to get comfortable. He was currently under the table, hands braced on the floor; his lower half was in Shiro's lap, legs splayed to the side, and his Master's cock was buried deep inside him. He groaned softly as he shifted, part from the strain of holding the pose, and part from the way Shiro's cock rubbed inside him.

Lance didn't have a seat at the table, but he did have a seat on his Master's cock. The dinner went on above him, people chatting and laughing, utensils clinking as the different courses were served. Lance was suspended in limbo on the fringe of the party, merely connected to it by Shiro's cock. His Master didn't fuck him, barely moved the entire time except to shift in his seat. Lance was ignored and and worst of all, the hard cock in him wasn't fucking him. He wanted to whine and pout, but even that wasn't available to him, or at least no one would even see it. He was growing restless, and despite wanting to be a very good boy, he was reaching his threshold of not doing anything.

Shiro seemed to sense it, and a broad hand came to rest on Lance's ass. It didn't stroke or pet or squeeze, just rested there. The weight of it calmed Lance and reassured him that his Master hadn't forgotten him; he was merely being put to a different purpose, and pleasing his Master was what was important.

So Lance held as still as he could, shifting here and there to try to keep comfortable or redistribute weight until dinner was over. As guests got up to mingle and admire the view, Shiro finally allowed Lance to sit up. His firm hands helped as he scooted back from the table, drawing Lance's torso up so he was seated fully. Shiro whispered sweet words of praise in Lance's ear, his breath hot. Lance moaned, happy to have done well; now surely his Master would let him join the party.

And Shiro did, after a fashion. He stood Lance up and tucked his own cock away, then waited for Lance to regain his balance and for all the feeling to come back to his cramped legs. Shiro then said he had another task for Lance.

A set of stocks were brought out, the slab of wood thick and heavy. Lance gaped as Shiro and another of their Dom friends helped fit it to him, locking it around Lance's neck and wrists. The weight of it rested across his shoulders as he stood before his Master. Shiro brought him to one of the serving tables and one by one, he placed wine glasses on top of the stocks until the surface was covered. Lance barely dared to breathe, afraid the movement would send the glass cascading down to shatter on the floor.

Shiro smiled, loving seeing him give those puppy dog eyes. He slid a hand down Lance's torso, fondling his soft cock. "I want you to make sure nobody goes without a drink, pet. I know it's important to you that you be a good host at a party."

Lance had nothing to say to that, or at least he bit his tongue hard enough not to let the words slip out. It was his Master's party and he wanted to please him, he did, but he felt a bit left out even as he was included. Shiro urged him on, and Lance took careful steps across the room, each second agonizing as he prayed none of the glasses would fall. Guests took glasses from him here and there, some smiling knowingly at him and winking. It wasn't as if they had never seen him serving Shiro, it was just that it had never been in this particular capacity.

Every once in a while, wine would slosh in the glasses as he lost his footing or he moved too fast. He was hyper aware of Shiro's dark eyes on him, watching and waiting, and his Master's attention made his cock grow stiff. It was agony, perhaps more torture than just serving as a cock warmer as every step could prove disastrous.

When all the glasses had been taken and then placed back on the stocks empty, Shiro approached him. He praised Lance for a job well done, fingers floating over the long erection between his sub's legs. Lance felt happy to have served, sure that now Shiro would let him join the party as usual.

Yet his Master still denied him. The riding crop was back in his very capable hands, and Shiro smiled, mischievous and lascivious. He struck Lance with the crop, and the wine glasses rattled as he jolted. He was warned not to let them fall, and that was all he got as Shiro set about spanking him.

Lance panted as the crop struck across his buttocks over and over, bringing the blood to the surface, stinging and tingling. He tried to hold still as best he could, breath rushing out on particularly hard strikes. He grunted and made little noises, trying to funnel the energy out through his mouth rather than letting his body jerk. Shiro wielded the crop with expert precision, distributing blows evenly, working his sub up.

By the time he was done, Lance's cock was drooling precum in a long strand. His Master collected it on a finger and presented it to Lance, letting his sub clean it up. They were aware of all the eyes on them, and it only made the spark between them grow brighter. Shiro cleared the stocks of empty glasses and then freed his cock.

Lance knew what to do, but the stocks would only let him get so close as he knelt at his Master's feet. Shiro leaned down into him, hands grasping the back of Lance's head as he sank his cock into his sub's mouth.

Lance was given no time to adjust as Shiro fucked his mouth. His Master pushed into the back of his throat where he belonged, going as deep as he could. Lance stared up at him lovingly as his eyes watered. Shiro was gorgeous, his tux impeccable even as he did something so lewd. They had an audience, but it felt as if it was just them as Lance drooled, unable to swallow as Shiro used his mouth.

Fingers tightened as the back of his head as Shiro battered his throat, hips snapping. Lance made desperate noises as he struggled to breath, but he didn't want Shiro to stop. His own cock ached, begging for attention.

Shiro grunted and pulled out, hand flying to his cock as he jacked off. He put a hand on Lance's forehead, pushing his head back, and Lance automatically opened his mouth.

Shiro's cum was salty and musky on his tongue. Shiro growled, face contorted as he blew his load into his sub's mouth. Lance gratefully accepted it, swallowed it all and opened again as if begging for seconds. His Master rung his cock out, smearing the last of his cum across Lance's tongue while telling him he was a good boy.

The party was over, and Shiro and Lance bid their friends goodbye and thanked them for coming while standing side by side, Lance finally freed from his bonds. When they were alone, Shiro smirked and told Lance they should go make use of their rooms.

Shiro took him everywhere. His cock was buried inside Lance before the elevator doors had even shut. He fucked Lance while he was bent over the sofa and on top of the minibar; he fucked him on the bed and on the floor and in the jacuzzi tub where he let the jets stimulate his sub's cock. He fucked like a madman, spending himself several times before he was through, and while he waited to be ready to go again, he fingered Lance and ate him out at if he were dessert. Lance was in a daze, clinging to Shiro or whatever surface he was being fucked on, feeling as if he had gone to heaven.

When they were both wrung dry and cleaned up, they cuddled in the giant bed, Shiro's arms wrapped tightly around his husband, fingers rubbing over Lance's gold wedding band. "Thank you," he said simply. Lance knew he meant thank you for the party, for submitting so beautifully to his desires, but also thank you for being by his side, for loving him. Lance smiled and wiggled his butt back against his Master's half hard cock, giggled at the hot growl and quick nip to his ear before he sat bolt upright, face aghast.

Shiro followed him, asking what was wrong when Lance said, "We forgot to eat some of your cake!"

Shire stared for a moment, then huffed and dragged Lance back down. The cake be damned; he had already had a taste of something far sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
